Shoot Out
by Time Flies In The Summer
Summary: Malik thought that he wasn't being followed anymore, that the whole situation was resolved and over. However, he was wrong and now Ryou was involved in a mess that could cost the both of them their lives...Eighteenth in the Dialogue Prompt Challenge.


Hey guys! It's Time Flies in the summer again with the eighteenth installment of the Dialogue Prompt Challenge!

I hope you guys enjoy and review!

Featured Characters:

-Marik Ishtar as Malik

-Ryou Bakura as Ryou

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Dialogue Prompt: "I don't know how to kick ass, but I'm not afraid to try."

* * *

Malik had been over at Ryou's apartment when it happened. He and Ryou were watching a television program when the Egyptian went completely rigid. His eyes went to the screen glass doors to the right of the couch where they sat and he could see a glimmer of light.

"Shit!" Malik exclaimed, standing suddenly. "Ryou, get down!"

At that moment, the glass doors shattered and gunfire began flooding the apartment. Malik acted quickly, grabbing the back of Ryou's shirt and pulling him over the side of the couch. He pushed the white haired teen's head down with one hand and pulled out his hidden pistol with his other hand.

"M-Malik," Ryou said fearfully when the gunfire stopped and his friend pulled out a gun from nowhere. "What's happening? Who's shooting at us?"

"It's me they're shooting at, not you," Malik said, turning the safety off of his weapon and cursing. "Damnit. I thought they stopped following me."

"Who? Who's following you Malik?" Ryou asked with wide eyes. "Why are they trying to kill you?"

Malik sighed. "It's a long story that I don't have the time to tell right now Ryou. I'll explain everything later, if we don't die first that is."

"Malik, that's not funny!" Ryou screeched in fear.

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Malik asked, looking at his friend seriously and making Ryou flinch. "If those bullets hit us, we're dead. End of story."

Then Malik smiled in his usual way. "Luckily for us, I haven't died yet and I think I have an idea."

Ryou forced down some of his fear. "W-what's your idea?"

"Alright. Listen up," Malik instructed with his eyes trailing to the sofa pillows that came over the side of the couch with them. "When I say the word, you need to run to your room as quickly as you can. If you give even a moment's hesitation, you will die."

Malik looked straight at him. "Do you understand?"

Ryou took in a shaky breath before nodding and getting into position to run. "Okay. I understand."

"Okay. On the count of three," Malik said, grabbing two sofa pillows. "One."

Ryou tensed as Malik lifted the pillows. "Two."

"Three!" Malik exclaimed, throwing the pillows into the air. "Go!"

Gunfire filled the air again and pillow feathers flew everywhere. Ryou bolted from the couch with Malik following right after him. Upon reaching the room, Malik slammed the door shut with his back against the wall and heavy breathing. Ryou fell to his knees as his shaky legs could no longer support him.

"Malik," Ryou said with haggard breath and looked at his friend with wide, fearful eyes. "What is going on?"

"Like…I said…no time…to explain right now," Malik said before gaining his breath and pulling his cellphone from his pocket. "Once we get out of here, I can tell you what's going on. For now, we need to focus on staying alive."

Ryou started to shake, trying his hardest not to break down in tears. He didn't want to die.

Malik sighed as he pushed some numbers into his cellphone and put it back into his pocket. "Reinforcements are on their way, but we're on our own for now."

The Egyptian looked at his friend and sighed again at the sight of him before anger filled his being. He would kill that bastard for getting his friend involved in this crap.

"Listen Ryou. I know this isn't an easy pill to swallow, but you have to stay calm and be focused," Malik said.

"How am I supposed to stay calm Malik?!" Ryou exclaimed. "I almost _died_ just now! Do you honestly expect me to be calm?!"

"Yes, I do," Malik said seriously. "I know it'll be hard for you, but you have to try. Any minute now, the people trying to kill me will burst in here with gun blazing and, if you're not focused, you won't survive. Take a few deep breaths."

Ryou listened to his friend's instruction since Malik obviously knew more about the situation than he did and wouldn't steer him wrong. After three deep breaths, he was relatively calmer and looked at his friend again.

"Are you better now?" Malik asked to which Ryou nodded. "Good."

The Egyptian pulled another pistol seemingly from nowhere and tossed it to Ryou. The white haired male clumsily caught the weapon and his eyes grew wider. "M-Malik, why-"

"Shush! We don't have much time and I need to tell you something," Malik said suddenly taking on a stern tone. Ryou shut his mouth and nodded his head in understanding. Then Malik continued, "Under no circumstances should you leave this room. None at all.

"But, if you decide for whatever reason to come out there, you need to be ready to kick ass," Malik said with narrowed eyes. "Do you think you can do that?"

"Well…I don't know how to kick ass, but," Ryou said, pushing his fear down as far as he could and switching the safety off the gun with a shaky breath and a determined glint in his eyes. "I'm not afraid to try."

Malik smirked with a nod, admiring his friend's tenacity. "Good 'cause I'd prefer it if you didn't die today Ryou.

"Likewise," Ryou said with a weak smile, looking at his friend pleadingly. "Please don't die Malik."

Malik gave his friend the best smile he could manage. "I'll try not to Ryou."

Then the smile was gone. A serious expression took over Malik's face again and he rushed out of the room with his pistol raised and bloodlust in his eyes.

* * *

That's it for now guys! Please tell me what you think! Remember, reviews are love!

Also, if you guys have any productive criticism or suggestions (or even requests), please tell me in the reviews or send me a quick PM.

Thanks for reading and have a great day!


End file.
